


Invented Time Travel

by ForgottenDream12



Series: The Worst STD Ever [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: I think you invent time travel





	Invented Time Travel

“I don’t think that smell is him.”

Two heads swung around before their lips could touch. Standing before them was another Steve Rogers. They weren’t in Times Square anymore. Steve’s eyes zoomed in on the baby that the other him was holding then back to the other version of himself. He looked…older, but just by a bit. Tony seemed to think the same, leaning over to mutter next to his ear. “You age like fine wine.”

The other him, just as enhanced apparently, heard what he said. It was obvious by the way the flush went down from his cheeks all the way to his neck. He shook it off pretty quick though, lifting the baby up slightly. “I think it’s him.” He indicated the diaper that the baby wore before turning his attention to the boy completely. “Yeah, you went potty didn’t you, Peter?”

Steve was still incapable of speech but Tony, as always, was not. “Are you from the future? Are we in the future? And if we are, is that…is he yours?” The other him seemed to know what Tony was getting at and he had to wonder if the other man’s insecurity was something that stayed with him.

“Yes, yes, and partly. It was a joint adoption.” Blue eyes stared into brown ones, trying to get his point across. “You always like to say he has your eyes but my smile. We really came a long way from you coughing up petals.” Steve was glad that this was enough to make Tony just as speechless as he was. “Now, I’m really sorry for the inconvenience. Tony really didn’t mean to bring you guys here. He’ll send you back right away. It will just take a minute I swear.”

In that minute neither of them said anything to the other Steve Rogers in front of them, perhaps worried that any conversation beyond this might mess up the timeline that got them to this point. It really did only take a minute too. Before they knew it another beam like the one from before shot down at them and hit them both. Suddenly they were standing back in Time Square, now much slimier than before with the dead blob their team had managed to finish off in their absence. They blinked at one another and unsurprisingly it was Tony that spoke first. “We have a kid together.”

Steve looked down at him, trying to comprehend what had just happened. “And I think you invent time travel.”


End file.
